


Kneel

by flight815kitsune



Series: things written for unregisteredmutant [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Hurt Loki, M/M, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flight815kitsune/pseuds/flight815kitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sequel to a taste of the sun, thor's side of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

Doom had turned on his brother, shouting accusations of treachery and enveloping him with fire. it was a hard-won fight, with The Avengers doing their best to not be caught in the crossfire. Doom had gotten in a good strike, and Loki had  _screamed_.

He saw red. In the confusion of his charge and the torrential downpour that came with it, Loki had escaped. It had taken the Hulk to stop him from pounding Doom’s mask into dust. Doom was returned to Shield custody with the hope that perhaps this time he would remain there. He never did.

 

When entering his quarters, he had not expected to find his brother seated on the ground with his back against the couch.

Part of him assumed this to be a trap. He went to Loki’s side anyway.

“Brother?”

Loki cracked an emerald green eye at him and with a familiar turn of the lips, said “I do hope you had no plans for this evening.” The smirk did nothing to hide the tightness around his eyes or the paleness of his complexion.

“You are in pain.” The very thought of it brought an ache to his own chest.

He hummed. “What gave it away? Was it the delightful aroma of burnt flesh or the fresh blood on your carpet?”

His thumb stroked Loki’s cheek.

Loki tore his face away. “Make yourself useful and get this metal off of me.”

It was difficult not to offer words of comfort when he revealed blistered skin and a gash in Loki’s side.

This was his fault. Loki had come to his aid in Doom’s last appearance. Loki always visited after fights he had a hand in. He had felt him watching a few times before, though he was unable to prove his presence. He did not know how long Loki had checked in on him in that way before the illusion had been broken after a particularly vicious fight, when Loki had caught him in the shower and stroked him while whispering cutting insults.

He had never seriously thought of what that those clothes would feel like against his naked back, of the sensation of those teeth against his neck, of the panted declaration of ownership in his ear until it had happened, but if that was how Loki chose to accept him in his life it was something he would cling to with the tenacity of a drowning man. Any sign that Loki did not hate him completely was something he would cling to, and if the requirement was to be treated as a lover it was one he would accept with no complaint. He obeyed his brothers requests, silenced his own arguments, and never once turned him away.

He only wished Loki would stay afterwards, if for nothing more than a chance at reciprocation. “I would destroy him, for this.”

“You do care.” the comment was meant to be cutting, sarcastic.

“I do.” The honest words hung in the air.

Loki did not deny them, this time. “It is nothing that will remain come morning.”

“What do you need of me?”

“Of you, nothing. A safe place to sleep  would be appreciated.”

Thor sat on the couch, pulled his brother onto it with him. He laced his fingers with Loki’s and held Mjolnir in his brother’s lap with his other hand.

“No.” He started to pull away.

Thor pulled his brother back, tucking his chin behind Loki’s shoulder. “None shall touch you, I swear on my life.”

“And some accuse me of being the dramatic one.” But he relaxed against him all the same.

He wanted this, prolonged touches and trust. He wanted Loki poking fun at him, he wanted him close, he wanted him happy.

Loki was never happy anymore. His laughs were bitter, his smiles sharp and cruel.

Nothing he did eased his brother’s pain, but this? He could offer him this small guarantee of security.

 

The first soft sigh of sleep was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Loki didn’t know that a few words was all it would take. He would fight anyone. He would kneel before Loki’s feet. He would destroy realms- all for one honest “I love you.”

 Loki called him a fool, but the relief of knowing that Loki would never think to say such things to shake his loyalties felt more like cowardice

**Author's Note:**

> I don't ship thorki. This was for unregisteredmutant, and i hope i've done right by the characters if not the ship. This was the only way i could make it work, so sorry if it wasn't what you expected.  
> I may or may not add to this in the future.


End file.
